Percepciones
by Hinikuna
Summary: Con el examen de fin de curso inminente, Louise no quiere pensar en nada más que aprobar con la mejor calificación, pero cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos azules la distrae demasiado, y cuando Louise se distrae...puede llegar a ocasionar más de un problema.
1. Chapter 1

**La idea de este fic salió en conjunto con** MewIchigoandKisshu, **hace un par de años, pero nunca concretamos la historia. Este año me plantee reescribirla y esta es mi versión, espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Louise**

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière nunca había sido especialmente afectuosa. Al menos no que ella recordara. Quizás en algún momento cuando era muy pequeña, se había mostrado cariñosa, pero si el recuerdo existía, definitivamente estaba enterrado muy profundamente en su memoria, y le era imposible acceder a él ahora.

Siendo la menor de 3 hermanas, uno podría pensar que Louise habría sido terriblemente malcriada y bañada en afecto, pero la verdad es que no fue así. Su hermana más grande se había encargado personalmente de criarla como a un soldado mientras vivían en la misma casa, y el régimen no había sido nada menos que intenso y exigente. Louise había sido muy pequeña en aquel momento como para siquiera considerar rebelarse, y antes de darse cuenta, fue instruida en dos sencillas reglas que definirían su actitud hacia el mundo, para bien o para mal.

Primero: la ley de la supervivencia. Su hermana no creía en endulzar los hechos básicos de la vida, por lo que no dudó en enseñarle a Louise como en el mundo de la magia y el poder, solo el individuo más fuerte sobrevive. De la misma forma en que un león devora a la presa más débil para conseguir su alimento, las personas pelean unas contra otras para asegurar su estatus. No había excepciones a esta regla, y en esta lucha de poder que había comenzado en el principio de los tiempos, Louise fue enseñada que un escalón menos que la cima siempre es un fracaso.

Segundo: toda persona sea cercana o lejana, en algún momento sería propensa a traicionarla. Le dijo muy claramente que las personas tienen sus objetivos, y que muchas veces no escatiman en tonterías como el sentimentalismo para cumplir sus metas, sean estas nobles, o completamente malignas. En un mundo duro y cruel, en que el honor usualmente termina en un segundo plano, Louise aprendió a cuidarse las espaldas, y a no confiar del todo en las personas que la rodean.

Con estas crudas leyes de la vida, Louise creció con la idea de que tenía que estar probando su valor a los demás todo el tiempo, que la gente intentaría pisotearla y tirarla fuera de la carrera hacia la excelencia, pero que ella no se podría quedar atrás o sería una ofensa hacia su largo linaje en la nobleza. Después de todo, su familia le dejó muy claro que tenía una alta reputación para mantener.

Louise quería pensar que su hermana estaba orgullosa de ella, de su pequeño soldadito firme e inamovible, que se había aprendido a la perfección las reglas que le habían enseñado, y que había adaptado por completo su vida a ellas. Quería pensar que era digna de recibir el respeto de alguien que no lo otorgaba con facilidad, y día a día se esforzaba a sí misma por mantener el titulo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Quería pensar que se había convertido en la visión que su hermana tenía de su potencial.

Pero muy en el fondo, Louise sabía que sus esfuerzos no eran suficientes, y el solo pensamiento de ello, era como tener una constricción dentro de su pecho que no la dejaba respirar tranquila.

No era ninguna perfección andante en cuanto a lo que la magia se refiere, y sin embargo no era aquello lo que la dejaba despierta por las noches. Ni tampoco su actitud hacia sus compañeros de clase, con quienes casi no tenía ninguna relación de amistad. Era el hecho de que su indiferencia, la que le permitía continuar con la frente en alto a pesar de fallar en tantas áreas, estaba empezando a transparentarse, y mostrar por debajo su verdadero y feo ser: una niña poco confiada en sus habilidades, y con miedo a fallar. Una chica común y corriente, nada especial.

Louise sintió sus manos comenzar a temblar de forma gradual, cosa que sucedía cada vez que se ponía muy nerviosa de repente. Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando parar el terremoto que parecía haber comenzado en su interior, y respiró hondo para hacer entrar aire a sus pulmones.

 _Cálmate, Louise,_ se dijo a sí misma.

No sabía desde cuando ocurrían aquellos episodios de pánico, pero los odiaba como nunca había odiado nada en la vida. Eran momentos esporádicos de debilidad, en que su cuerpo la traicionaba, y de repente ya no estaba en control ni siquiera de sí misma. Por fortuna, jamás le había sucedido en público, cosa que agradecía completamente porque sabía como los demás se burlarían si la vieran actuando de una forma tan patetica. Un solo vistazo a su cuerpo tembloroso y su expresión asustada, y Louise sabía que apodos más crueles que "Zero" la perseguirían por el resto de su vida.

Podía ser triste, pero aquella era su visión de las personas, y en consecuencia, para intentar protegerse, Louise creó una muralla mental alrededor de sí misma, tan dura y maciza, que nunca nadie había sido capaz de penetrarla.

Nadie hasta la llegada de Saito.

Louise se sintió a sí misma temblar más violentamente y se abrazó aún más fuerte. Supuso que le quedarían marcas en los brazos de sus propias manos sosteniéndose, pero no le importó, solo quería que el momento pasara. Se dejó caer contra la silla en la que estaba sentada, e intentó enumerarse todos los hechizos que se sabía. La tarea era tediosa y complicada, pero la distrajo lo suficiente como para por fin dejar de temblar.

Louise respiró hondo, y lentamente, sin querer forzarse demasiado, se soltó a sí misma y tomó el peine, el cual utilizó para pasárselo por las hebras rosadas con suavidad, más por el hecho de dejar ocupadas sus manos, que por arreglar su cabello.

De repente notó a través del espejo frente a ella, como sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo e intentó convencerse a sí mismas de que el sonrojo era a base del calor en la habitación. Nada que ver con cierto chico de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, que había invadido sus pensamientos hacía cosa de unos segundos. Para nada.

 _Ni que tuviera tiempo de sobra para pensar en un estúpido e inservible familiar,_ pensó Louise. Sin embargo, el chico volvía a su cabeza como un molesto mosquito en la oscuridad, y la hizo enojar hasta tal punto de que tuvo ganas de golpear algo. Comenzó a peinarse cada vez más rápido y con fuerza innecesaria.

Parecía que el maldito familiar se manejaba para acabar con su concentración sin ni siquiera estar presente, y aquella era una habilidad que nadie debería tener sobre otra persona.

Louise se imaginaba su mente como una muy ordenada y pulcra oficina, llena de cajones con carpetas y archivos perfectamente ordenados para la facilidad de buscar recuerdos y pensamientos que necesitara en cada momento del día. También se imaginaba a ella misma, acomodando y ordenando esos archivos para que no terminaran en cualquier sitio y en una situación no correspondida. Tenía el completo control de sí misma para actuar y hablar de la forma en que fuera necesaria frente a los demás, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Al menos hasta el momento en que de repente todos los cajones salían volando por los aires y los archivos se entremezclaban entre sí y la mente de Louise terminaba como un embrollo. Esos momentos en que Saito aparecía por su cabeza y Louise ya no podía mantener el orden, haciendo que hablara y actuara de una manera que avergonzaría a su familia sin lugar a dudas.

Al principio no había actuado así, tan torpe y estúpida, pero después de aquel beso en el destrozado dragón (que Saito se enfrascaba en llamar "avión"), de alguna forma Louise se había ablandado, y de repente encontró que los ladrillos en su muralla ya no eran tan firmes como lo habían sido alguna vez. Ahora había rajaduras, las cuales la hacían susceptible a la presencia del chico, y causaban que su comportamiento fuera nada más ni nada menos que el de una plebeya, no la dama de alta alcurnia que la habían educado a ser. Y si no tenía cuidado, antes de que se diera cuenta, Saito tiraría abajo toda la edificación.

Cosa que absolutamente ella no permitiría que pasara. A Louise le gustaba su muralla como estaba, alta y fuerte, resistente ante comentarios ofensivos hacia su poca habilidad para la magia, o su figura de niña. Era la mejor forma que había encontrado para mantener al mundo alejado, y no quería ni pensar que podría llegar a pasar si solo un pequeño ladrillo se saliera de sitio.

No, su muralla estaba bien como estaba, y Saito tenía un sitio perfecto: fuera de ella. Así habían sido las cosas siempre, y así se seguirían manteniendo. Louise se aseguraría de que así fuera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Saito entró como una exhalación a su habitación. Louise enrojeció aún más que antes y se arrojó el pelo hacia adelante en un intento por esconder la expresión de su cara.

 _Soy absolutamente ridícula._

\- Que suerte, creí que ya te habías ido – dijo él mientras suspiraba y se desplomaba en la cama.

Por un momento, el corazón de Louise cantó dentro de su pecho al pensar que Saito la había buscado con tanta desesperación. Solo por un segundo…antes de que ella frenara el traqueteo y empezara a pensar de forma lógica.

Ella le había pedido…no, exigido, que viniera a tiempo después de bañarse y desayunar. Pensándolo de forma racional, la reacción de Saito tenía que ser basada en el miedo que le daba el posible castigo que Louise le impartiría por su tardanza, y no en la alegría de verla por la mañana. Enseguida quiso recriminarse por su estupidez.

\- Estas a tiempo – contestó ella, con la voz tan controlada como pudo – terminaré de peinarme y podremos irnos.

\- ¿Ir adonde? ¿Es dentro de la escuela?

Louise se echó el largo cabello rosado hacia atrás y dejó el peine sobre la mesa. A través del espejo vio los ojos azules de Saito mirándola y una sonrisa amable que por poco le quita el aliento.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que Saito por poco había llegado a tiempo para presenciar en vivo y directo su ataque de pánico, y no quiso ni imaginarse que le hubiera dicho él entonces. Probablemente se habría reído de ver a la siempre orgullosa y firme Louise hecha un mar de nervios. El pensamiento fue tan doloroso, que por poco se puso a temblar otra vez, y en un intento por enmascarar su nerviosismo, gritó más fuerte que el torbellino en su interior:

\- Es un examen, ¡¿Cómo voy a saber dónde va a ser?! ¡Tú sí que puedes preguntar cosas estúpidas!

Saito no se inmutó, simplemente suspiró y concentró la vista en sus zapatos, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a sus berrinches. Louise lo vio a través del espejo y quiso golpearse a sí misma por su rudeza, pero al menos logró calmarse nuevamente, y se puso a colocarse cintas en el pelo.

La verdad es que no tenía necesidad ni ganas de ser tan cruel en ese momento. Había incontables veces en que su familiar se merecía un grito o dos de su parte, Louise no lo negaba. Pero había también momentos en los cuales Saito solamente hacía una pequeña pregunta o un gesto, y ella de repente explotaba como si se hubiera erupcionado un volcán en su interior. Y ella odiaba esos momentos, la hacían sentirse culpable y estúpida.

 _Y no me tendría que sentir así por un familiar, él para mí no es más que…_

Pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase ni en la seguridad de su propia mente. Louise tiró las cintas sobrantes en el estante y se levantó de golpe.

\- ¿Louise? ¿Está todo bien?

Ella se dio vuelta y lo enfrentó como si fuera su enemigo más grande y no el chico por el que su corazón cantaba.

\- ¿Cómo voy a estar bien cuando tú me pones de los nervios? Intenta ser menos molesto, ¿quieres?

Saito puso una cara confundida y miró atrás de sí, esperando que hubiera alguien más a su espalda que se mereciera la regañada.

 _Estas actuando como una estúpida,_ se dijo a sí misma. Y mierda, no podía refutar a la voz de la razón en su cabeza. Él no había hecho nada malo, y ambos lo sabían, pero ella era demasiado orgullosa como para retractarse, así que no lo haría. Y no lo hizo.

\- No me hagas perder más tiempo, tenemos que irnos – dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Sin embargo, por todas las veces que Saito había cerrado la boca y soportado los comentarios despectivos de su ama, aquella vez no se mantuvo callado, y fue toda una sorpresa para Louise.

\- Eres tú la que está tardando con falsas acusaciones, no me culpes a mí.

Louise se detuvo y Saito siguió caminando hasta salir de la habitación, y bajar por la escalera. Mientras tanto ella lo miraba boquiabierta e intentaba no darse cabezazos contra la puerta.

Su muralla quizás la mantuviera alerta y a salvo…pero era una mierda estar tan sola en su interior.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Saito**

Saito pensaba ignorar los comentarios despectivos de Louise, como muchas veces hacía cuando a ella le daban esos berrinches típicos de niña rica sin razón aparente. Al fin y al cabo, la conocía hacía relativamente bastante tiempo, sabía que su humor podía cambiar completamente de un segundo al otro, y era propensa a los arranques tempestuosos. Sus gritos u órdenes no eran ninguna novedad en su día a día, y quería pensar que había convivido lo suficiente con ella como para pasarlos por alto sin que le afectaran, o al menos evitarlos para ahorrarse un mal rato.

Eran muy pocas las veces en que le respondía a Lousie, y sabía que era una actitud un tanto patética de su parte, dejarse pisotear de esa manera, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado hasta el punto en que casi no le importaba. Había aprendido que era infinitamente más sencillo darle la razón a la chica, que llevarle continuamente la contraria, y arriesgarse a ser castigado mediante un hechizo mágico que ella no sabía manejar bien todavía. Aquello aspiraba a evitar a toda costa.

Suponía que si lo intentaba con esmero, podría ganar un par de discusiones, pero la verdad es que Saito no estaba seguro de que ganar valiera la pena, cuando involucraba devolver los gritos. Jamás se lo admitiría a Louise, pero no le gustaba discutir con ella, cuando había tantas otras cosas dulces que deseaba decirle. Y escuchar también.

Sí, Saito hacía lo posible por controlar sus reacciones, y ponerse en el lado bueno de Louise. Había tratado de concentrarse en ese cabello rosado mientras se lo ataba con cintas frente al espejo, o en ese cuerpo menudo y grácil bajo el uniforme de la escuela. Había muchos aspectos de Lousie que conseguían distraerlo y hacerle olvidar su enojo…pero la paciencia tenía un límite.

Aquel no era el primer arrebato sin sentido de la chica, y bien sabía él que no sería el último, pero le molestaban a reventar…más que nada por el hecho de que le gustaba la chica con locura. Y eso simplemente no tenía sentido.

Desde que había aterrizado en este mundo extraño y ella le había clavado un beso en los primeros tres minutos de conocerse, Saito había caído bajo su embrujo, como una presa ante un depredador. Siendo un adolescente en plena etapa de crecimiento y con las hormonas a toda marcha dentro de su cuerpo, su reacción no le había parecido extraña en absoluto. Sin embargo, había pensado que sus sentimientos no eran más que fugaces, y que con el tiempo se evaporarían cuando encontrara una chica nueva que lo embrujara en lugar de ella.

Pero por más chicas hermosas y agradables que había conocido en su nueva escuela, por ninguna se había sentido lo suficiente distraído como con Louise. Parecía que con aquel primer beso, más que cerrar un contrato antiguo como el tiempo, la chica se había llevado con ella la capacidad de pensar de Saito, y lo había dejado como un completo inútil. Lo había robado de su buen juicio.

Saito había intentado desprenderse del hechizo que Louise le había arrojado, y día tras día le había costado una infinidad intentar salir de él, hasta que un día simplemente dejó de intentarlo, y pasó a querer entenderlo. Le cayó como una sorpresa, ya que nunca se había imaginado a si mismo enamorándose de una chica como Louise.

Las chicas que le gustaban por lo general eran más altas, de cabello negro y pechos grandes. Le atraían las piernas largas y las sonrisas cautivadoras, especialmente si iban dirigidas hacia su persona, chicas como Siesta. Pero Louise no era ninguna de estas cosas, y a Saito lo cautivaba más que a ninguna otra chica que hubiera conocido nunca.

Le cautivaba aquel cabello sedoso y largo, y aquel frágil cuerpo bajo el uniforme escolar. La admiraba por mantenerse firme cuando la llamaban Zero, y que perseverara en vez de llorar cuando algo no le salía bien. Pero más que nada (y esta razón era bastante extraña), a Saito le interesaba que Louise no le diera ni la hora.

Jamás se había considerado a sí mismo como alguien muy inteligente, pero el enamorarse de una chica, por el simple hecho de que esta mostrara absolutamente ningún interés en él… lo hacía darse cuenta de que tan alto era su grado de estupidez. Si Louise se estaba haciendo la difícil, o si realmente no se sentía atraída por él en absoluto, a Saito le daba lo mismo, porque el hecho de que fuera terriblemente orgullosa y aparentemente inalcanzable, lo volvía loco. No quería más que sacarle una sonrisa del rostro, o añadirle un sonrojo a su cara.

 _Si es que eso es remotamente posible,_ pensó.

El día que viera a Louise sonrojándose por un comentario o una mirada suya, era el día en que tiraría su sentido común por la ventana, y la besaría hasta que a ambos les quedaran los labios magullados. Ese día sería dulce.

De repente una mano pequeña lo agarró de la manga y lo hizo detenerse. Al mirar hacia abajo vio la cara roja y furiosa de Louise, y supo sin lugar a dudas, de que aquella era su mirada previa a entregar un castigo. Saito no tardó en darse cuenta de que se había metido a sí mismo en un gran lío, y se maldijo por no cerrar su gran bocota.

\- Como vuelvas a hablarme así, te pondré una cola de perro y te pasearé por la escuela con correa – le dijo ella entre dientes apretados.

Saito frunció el ceño y se soltó de su agarre. Le enojaba que se pusiera tan autoritaria, cuando él todo el tiempo intentaba ser comprensivo y paciente. ¿Por qué diablos se esforzaba tanto? Ella claramente no veía o no le importaba en absoluto su esfuerzo. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarlo de aquella forma?

Saito sabía que algunas veces podía comportarse de forma estúpida y ella tener razones para enojarse, pero últimamente parecía que la chica explotaba por cualquier razón. ¡Nada más entrar en una habitación o desearle los buenos días le ganaba algún golpe o un grito de su parte! Y ya estaba harto.

 _Cuidado, Louise,_ pensó para sus adentros, _un perro es fiel hasta que lo traicionan._

Por más que la chica le gustara, odiaba su relación actual con ella, y estaba dispuesto a mejorarla, pero no si ella estaba enfrascada en torturarlo constantemente. Saito no sabía qué diablos había hecho para ponerse en el lado malo de la chica, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil salir de él, y se le estaban agotando las energías.

Saito quería ir con Louise de la mano por la escuela, quedarse despierto hasta tarde hablando divertidamente con ella, abrazarla inesperadamente y besarla sin que aquello le ganara una reprimenda. Quería muchos recuerdos dulces con Louise, pero la chica parecía estar muy lejos de permitirle ninguna de aquellas cosas. Ahora mismo lo miraba con un odio casi palpable, intentando quebrarlo ante su amenaza. Cualquier otro día, Saito habría desistido porque no quería recibir un castigo.

Pero aquel día, sin embargo, quería encararla de frente.

\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo – le contestó él, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una confianza que no sentía.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, cerró sus manos en puños, y pareció lista para saltarle y atacarlo…pero no sacó su varita.

\- ¿Te crees muy listo, no? – preguntó ella entre dientes apretados – sabes que te necesito de una pieza para mi condenado examen.

Saito se sintió aliviado, y trató de no pensar en cómo su corazón se había saltado un latido al escuchar que la chica lo necesitaba. Era agradable que ella requiriera de su ayuda para variar, y por poco le aparece una sonrisa de alegría en la cara.

Pero se contuvo, porque sabía que Louise pensaría que se estaba burlando de ella o regodeándose, y no quería tentar su suerte con respecto al castigo. La verdad es que le daba muchísimo miedo cuando Louise se preparaba para lanzar un conjuro. El nombre "Zero" estaba bastante bien justificado, y si ella intentaba ponerle una cola de perro, lo más probable es que terminara matándolo.

 _Pero ella no se atrevería_ , se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, Saito era su familiar, y sabía que cumplía un propósito estando con vida.

\- Lo sé – dijo él – y me alegro de que así sea.

Louise tomó aliento como si acabara de ser ofendida y cerró los puños con fuerza. De repente ella estiró el brazo y le dio un pellizco que hizo saltar a Saito, a lo cual ella sonrió maliciosamente.

\- A los perros hay que enseñarles a golpes, si no, no aprenden – dijo con aquella voz de princesa orgullosa, y sin una sola mirada en su dirección se alejó por el pasillo.

Por milésima vez Saito se encontró humillado solo y dolorido, preguntándose a si mismo porque maldita razón su corazón había echado raíces en una chica tan testaruda y altanera como Louise. Y por milésima vez no encontró una respuesta. Él suponía que los sentimientos no tienen que entenderse, se tienen que sentir y ya. Pero era difícil cuando la chica de la que estaba enamorado no solo nunca lo miraría de esa forma, sino que lo trataba como una subespecie. Era duro, y Saito no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantarlo antes de explotar.

A veces se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose si no habría sido mejor utilizar el avión para volver a su mundo. En el momento creía que había elegido la mejor opción, teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos por Louise y las amistades que había conocido en aquel reino de la magia. Había creído que estaba en paz con su decisión, y que podía dejar la duda atrás, pero a veces, en los momentos en que Louise lo exasperaba, silenciosamente pensaba que podría estar viviendo en otro sitio. Sin sufrir así.

Eran pensamientos un tanto tristes, e intentaba evitarlos en la medida de lo posible, porque de todos modos, ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando Saito eligió a Louise y su mundo, perdió toda oportunidad de volver a su hogar. Solo esperaba que nunca llegara al punto de arrepentirse completamente de su decisión.

Saito caminó por el pasillo, intentando no pensar que estaba siguiendo a Louise como un perrito faldero. Para distraerse se concentró en aquella falda corta que se ondeaba frente a él, y al imaginarse la visión que debía haber debajo, se sintió mejor.

Muchas veces Saito fantaseaba sobre lo que haría si Louise fuera suya. Probablemente la besaría en medio de una de sus ridículas discusiones, la haría callar enseguida y la tiraría sobre la cama. Se imaginaba a si mismo haciendo que la gran y fuerte Louise perdiera el aliento bajo sus manos, y que dijera su nombre en dulces susurros. Tenía incontables fantasías… pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que ninguna de ellas se haría realidad. Ella nunca permitiría que se acercara tanto. Desafortunadamente.

Louise se detuvo junto a un cartel sobre la pared y leyó durante unos instantes.

\- Es por aquí – dijo Louise, y abrió una puerta a su izquierda.

\- Terminemos con esto – dijo él por lo bajo.

Sin responder, Louise se encaminó por la puerta, y Saito, luego de respirar hondo, la siguió, notando como un dolor de cabeza se asentaba detrás de sus ojos. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz como si aquello lo pudiera hacer parar.

Había estado contento en cuanto Louise le había pedido (o mas bien exigido, pero ¿quién se fija en la gramática?) que la ayudara en su examen, había estado feliz de poder ayudar. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Este era uno de esos días de Louise, uno de esos días en que le gritaría por nada, y para su mala suerte, aún quedaban muchas horas por delante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Louise**

Louise ingresó al auditorio y enseguida se congeló en su sitio junto a la puerta, observando la enormidad de aquella sala, con techo alto ovalado, y cientos de butacas que miraban hacia un gran escenario de madera con cortinas rojas. Aunque ya llevaba un par de años estudiando en la academia Tristania, la maga nunca había estado en aquella sala en particular, y tampoco recordaba ningún evento que hubiera incluido a tanta gente en un mismo sitio.

 _Debe haber como 300 personas aquí dentro,_ pensó Louise tras dar un vistazo general al auditorio, y de repente se sintió agobiada con todo aquel ruido. La maga nunca había sido buena en multitudes, porque usualmente terminaba siendo la burla de alguna conversación en particular. Los apodos tontos y los comentarios burlones no eran ninguna sorpresa, y ya no le molestaban lo suficiente como para discutir en respuesta, pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera cómoda en la presencia de tantas personas. Louise no habría querido más que volver al silencio y comodidad de su cuarto, pero sabía que aquella no era una posibilidad real. No con el día que le esperaba por delante al menos.

\- Wow, hoy sí que se ha presentado todo el mundo – dijo Saito, poniéndose de pie a su lado – ¿está toda la escuela aquí dentro?

\- No, solo las clases de segundo – respondió Louise sin mirarlo.

No sabía por qué, pero la pelea con Saito la había dejado con los nervios a flor de piel, y si había algo que ella no necesitaba aquel día, era nerviosismo. Sentía que cualquier cosa que Saito pudiera decir o hacer la haría explotar, y no era justo que el chico tuviera que vérselas con el monstruo sin correa en el interior de ella, así que se dijo que trataría de evitarlo en la medida de lo posible. Aunque no hacía garantías.

De repente las cortinas sobre el escenario se abrieron de par en par, y detrás de ellas salió uno de los profesores de la academia, quien intentó poner orden en la sala, pero sin mucho éxito. Había demasiados alumnos hablando por ahí, probando pequeños trucos de magia o simplemente armando escándalo, como para prestar atención o simplemente para darse cuenta que debían sentarse y callarse.

En un día normal, la gente habría estado más tranquila, puede que incluso medio adormilada sobre los asientos, al haber sido convocados a tan temprana hora de la mañana. Pero aquel no era un día cualquiera, y los nervios se sentían en el aire:

\- No estoy preparado para esto.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar.

\- ¡Contrólate!

A medida que las voces aumentaban, también parecía construirse más y más una sensación de pánico general, y con mucha razón, teniendo en cuenta que aquel era el día del examen de fin de curso.

Si bien cada año, los alumnos de la academia de magia Tristania tenían su buena ronda de exámenes, aquella era la primera vez que tomaban la comúnmente llamada ''Gran Prueba''. Como una leyenda que pasa de generación en generación, la ''Gran Prueba'' era una buena razón para morderse las uñas y hacer temblar rodillas. Nada más ni nada menos que la evaluación más importante en la educación de un mago, la única oportunidad en la que un estudiante podía mostrar sus habilidades en un ámbito práctico, y ser evaluado por cuanto había mejorado en la magia.

La prueba en sí no era la misma año tras año, pero los parámetros de dificultad siempre eran lo suficientemente altos como para que reprobaran un 70 por ciento de los alumnos, y eso hacía que la presión para aprobar fuera muy alta. La prueba en sí, definiría quien podría avanzar al próximo curso el año siguiente…y quien tendría que repetir las clases, con toda la humillación que aquello conllevaba.

Era básicamente, uno de los días más importantes en la vida de Louise, y que definitivamente no podía dejar que se arruinara. Por nada del mundo.

 _Perder significa atrasarme,_ se dijo Louise como un mantra, quien sentía las piernas como gelatina al pensar en el examen por venir, _y atrasarme significa ser humillada._

Louise apenas podía imaginar la gran cantidad de burlas que vendrían en su dirección si no daba su máximo esfuerzo en aquella prueba. ¿Había un nivel más bajo que ser la Zero? Diablos, no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Quería pensar que había logrado redimirse de aquel bochornoso titulo al demostrarle al mundo que era una de las pocas personas capaces de utilizar la magia del vacío, pero la verdad es que sentía que esa parte de su vida, desafortunadamente aún no había terminado.

Si bien ahora tenía méritos propios, jamás había realmente dejado de ser la Zero, la paria social, la burla de la escuela, porque es en quien se había convertido desde muy chica. Esforzarse todo el tiempo para demostrar que era una buena maga, algunas veces era un peso demasiado grande sobre sus hombros, y le parecía que en cualquier momento sucumbiría bajo la presión de no querer fallar ante nadie. La protección que se ponía alrededor de sí misma parecía flaquear en aquellos momentos de debilidad, pero solo por unos instantes, antes de convencerse a sí misma que no era el desastre que todo el mundo pensaba que era.

 _N_ _o seré solo una buena maga…sino_ _la mejor de todas._

Ya bastante tenía con que se burlaran de ella por fallar en algunos hechizos sencillos que causaban explosiones. No podía permitirse perder el examen más importante de su vida y ganarse un titulo aún más patético que ''Zero''.

\- ¡Orden, orden! – gritó el profesor por décima vez desde el escenario – ¡hagan el favor de ubicarse en sus asientos para poder comenzar con la introducción al examen!

Los alumnos no parecieron más calmados, pero al menos comenzaron a moverse en dirección a las butacas, las cuales se fueron llenando con rapidez.

\- Busquemos lugares – dijo Louise – preferiblemente al frente, no quiero perderme nada.

\- Allá hay asientos libres.

Louise miró en la dirección que Saito apuntaba con su dedo. Ambos se dirigieron hacia allí, y se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Era la tercera fila, por lo que podían ver perfectamente tanto al profesor, como al holograma a su espalda donde mostrarían información relevante al examen.

Louise habría querido tomar notas, pero sabía que no estaba permitido, por lo que trató de acordarse de memoria todo lo que viera y oyera, para poder utilizarlo más adelante.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa?

Louise se puso tensa como una cuerda al escuchar la pregunta tan repentina de Saito y se sintió a sí misma enrojecer.

\- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó con un tono de voz demasiado chillón incluso a sus oídos - ¡Estoy más que preparada para esto!

\- Si, lo sé, lo sé – respondió él levantando las manos en el aire de forma defensiva.

\- ¡¿Entonces porque preguntas algo así?!

Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que se dijo que no haría: explotarle a Saito sin razón alguna, pero no encontró en su interior el botón de apagado para calmar las cosas. Su pregunta la había desequilibrado por completo. Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, y si bien ya era complicado admitirselo a sí misma, no se imaginaba lo que sería decírselo a otra persona.

\- Yo solo…supongo que quería decirte…que confío en que aprobarás – respondió de forma un tanto avergonzada y sin mirarla – no tendrías razón alguna para estar nerviosa… ¡aunque sé que no lo estas!

Louise hizo silencio y se sintió a si misma enrojecer aún más, pero por una razón muy distinta. ¿Cómo podía este chico frustrarla tan increíblemente, y un instante después tranquilizar los demonios en su interior? Escucharlo decir que tenía fe en ella, era exactamente lo que había necesitado escuchar, y Louise sintió su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

En un arranque emocional muy poco propio de ella, sintió ganas de abrazarlo en agradecimiento por su confianza, y por poco se estira hacia adelante para hacerlo. Estaba acercándose ligeramente a Saito, cuando de repente una voz femenina rompió la burbuja, y el mal humor de Louise volvió a incrementarse hasta niveles insospechados.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren quien está aquí.

Louise subió la mirada al oír aquella voz seductora tan molesta, y sintió que su día estaba yendo de mal en peor.

\- Buenos días, Kirche – habló Louise entre dientes apretados.

\- Buenos días, Zero – respondió la voluptuosa pelirroja con una risita.

Kirche se sentó en el asiento libre junto a Saito, y Louise cerró las manos en puños. De repente tenía la terrible sensación de golpear a alguien, y aún era demasiado temprano para que empezaran a haber heridos. Tabitha, siempre tan callada, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja sin decir una sola palabra.

\- Y dime, Saito… - comenzó a decir Kirche, pero entonces fue cortada por la voz del profesor, que se proyectó en toda la sala.

\- Shh – la calló Louise molesta – está por comenzar.

El profesor frente a la sala hizo unos movimientos con sus manos, y las luces descendieron hasta apagarse ligeramente. A su espalda, el holograma cobró vida y resplandeció con un brillante blanco.

\- Les doy la bienvenida al examen de fin de curso, confío en que presten la debida atención y guarden silencio mientras explico las reglas – dijo el profesor, y luego hizo una pausa para mirar a los estudiantes – el examen del día de hoy evaluará sus habilidades de magia en una realidad alterna, inventada y desarrollada por el consejo de profesores de la academia Tristania.

Louise respiró hondo y se sintió un poco más aliviada. Con los exámenes de realidad alterna, no había realmente un verdadero peligro de dañar el entorno, ya que este no era real, solo una serie de hologramas. Y eso era algo bueno para una persona que a veces podía ser tan destructiva como ella.

Sin embargo, había escuchado sobre ese tipo de exámenes en el pasado, y sabía que podían ser increíblemente difíciles, razón por la cual, un temblor pasó a través de ella al pensar en la posibilidad de reprobar. Había estado practicando duro, y hacía mucho tiempo que no destruía un objeto o prendía fuego una persona…pero siempre estaba ese miedo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, molestándola con dudas.

 _¿Qué pasa si mi magia se sale de control?,_ pensó _,_ pero enseguida se corrigió a sí misma _, no, eso no va a pasar._ Iba a aprobar este examen con la mejor nota, y no haría ningún consenso sobre aquel resultado.

\- Para los que no están familiarizados con el concepto, ''realidad alterna'' significa que ustedes viajaran a través de un portal dimensional, donde un escenario especifico se desarrollará frente a ustedes. Parecerá real, pero deben recordar que no lo es, simplemente se trata de un nivel más elevado de magia.

En la primera fila, un alumno se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos en la sala.

\- Profesor – preguntó el chico en un tono suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado - ¿Qué tipo de escenario encontraremos?

\- Por desgracia, no puedo revelarles esa información, porque parte de este examen es la evaluación de sus respuestas ante un ambiente nuevo y para el cual no tuvieron una preparación previa.

Hubo un murmullo general, y Louise se preguntó qué clase de dificultades se encontrarían en el examen. Quería pensar que estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, pero saberlo de antemano le habría parecido una gran ayuda.

\- ¡Silencio, silencio! – volvió a llamar el profesor – una vez que se adentren en la realidad alterna, deberán evitar los obstáculos que se encontrarán en su camino, al mismo tiempo que buscan esto…

A su espalda, el holograma mostró la imagen de una llave dorada, con apariencia antigua y delicada.

\- Cada una de estas llaves estará escondida o a plena vista, pero siempre siendo protegida por alguna criatura que no querrá dárselas con tanta facilidad – continuó hablando el profesor - algunas de estas criaturas se destacan por su fuerza, otras por su inteligencia. Es su deber como alumnos, tanto encontrar las llaves, como pensar la mejor estrategia para tener la mayor cantidad de ella en sus manos. Para cuando termine el examen, deberán tener un mínimo de 1000 llaves para poder pasar con nota suficiente.

Hubo un jadeo casi general, y hasta Louise sintió que se le iba el alma al suelo. ¿1000 llaves? ¿Cuánto tiempo les pensaban dar allí dentro? Confiaba en su habilidad para encontrar objetos ocultos, pero no estaba segura que tan viable era la recolección de tantas llaves.

\- Sin embargo, esta no es la única manera de pasar el examen. Verán, también pueden encontrar una puerta – el profesor habló sobre las voces de los alumnos, y a su espalda apareció el holograma de una gran puerta negra con intricados diseños de dragones - esta puerta estará escondida, y será encontrada una sola vez. El alumno con la suficiente suerte o inteligencia para encontrarla, tendrá la oportunidad de resolver un acertijo, y de responderlo correctamente, automáticamente terminará su examen con la puntuación más alta.

Louise respiró hondo, y se acercó hacia adelante para poder ver con más detalle. En aquel momento, con el salón repleto de estudiantes, Louise decidió que encontraría esa puerta, y se llevaría con ella la puntuación que merecía para subir su reputación.

Pasar la ''Gran Prueba'' mediante el acertijo de la puerta significaría la desaparición de su titulo. Sería la maga más capaz de toda la escuela, la más talentosa y la que mejor sabía utilizar su poder, y solo entonces, ni Kirche ni nadie podría volver a burlarse de ella. Se regodeó con la idea de que el nombre ''Zero'' ya no la perseguiría más, y le gustó pensar que tan solo sería Louise.

\- Mírala bien, Saito – le susurró a su familiar – nos vamos a centrar en esa puerta.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Saito**

Saito escuchó el comentario de Louise, y se preguntó si aquella era la mejor idea que se le podía haber ocurrido a la maga. No era ningún estudiante de magia, y su rol como familiar era más bien de asistente, ya que no recibiría puntuación personal alguna con el examen. Pero de todas formas, incluso él podía ver como la adhesión de la puerta podía significar no tanto una ventaja…sino la razón misma por la que mucha gente podría perder aquella prueba.

Centrarse en el hecho de buscar la puerta, sabiendo que solo una persona se llevaría el premio, era una apuesta demasiado grande, al menos para él. Una mejor estrategia parecía ser la búsqueda de las llaves, incluso si era con un número tan estúpidamente alto.

 _Eso,_ se dijo, _es al menos lo que haría si me estuviera jugando el examen más importante de mi vida…_

Pero diablos, no se lo pensaba decir a Louise.

Por la expresión de decisión en la cara de la chica, estaba bastante seguro de que ella ya se había hecho la cabeza que sería la ganadora suprema de aquella prueba. ¿Y quien era él para derribar sus sueños? Puede que su visión fuera un poco irrealista, y sin duda no le habría gustado verla perder su examen, por supuesto que no…pero tampoco quería enfrentarse a su ira si la contradecía.

Ya le habían gritado por la mañana, muchas gracias.

\- Unas cuantas reglas a considerar – continuó el profesor – uno: está permitido el uso de magia de cualquier tipo, siempre y cuando no pongan en peligro a ningún otro alumno. Dos: el ataque de un alumno sobre otro, llevará a la descalificación instantánea. Tres: los magos deberán ser acompañados de sus respectivos familiares en cada momento, y tampoco deberán ser dañados.

Saito sonrió y le dio un ligero codazo a Louise en su costado. En tono de broma le dijo:

\- Tuve suerte, eh.

Louise le dedicó tal mirada asesina, que Saito volvió a mirar al frente y se sentó muy tieso sobre la silla. De haber tenido espacio, habría corrido su silla en la dirección contraria.

 _Si las miradas mataran…,_ se dijo.

\- Eso es todo – finalizó el profesor, y el holograma a su espalda desapareció – el examen comenzará en cuestión de minutos, así que les pediré que se alineen en una fila para ingresar por la puerta dimensional, y me gustaría agregar que no tienen nada que temer, ya que es perfectamente segura.

Sobre la pared más lejana, donde debía haber estado la puerta de salida del auditorio, apareció un portal oscuro y enorme, cuya pantalla negra se movía como si estuviera hecho de olas. Saito se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, y sintió una oleada de ansiedad asentarse en su estomago.

No se lo admitiría a Louise por nada del mundo, pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso por la evaluación. ¿Y no lo dejaba eso en el peor sitio del mundo como su familiar? ¿Cómo podía serle de utilidad a Louise?

Discretamente, el chico miró de reojo a su compañera, y no se sorprendió al verla tan calmada, tan segura de sí misma, ya que aquella actitud era típica de la maga. La chica fruncía el ceño con decisión, y Saito sabía que en su cabeza debía estar calculando diferentes estrategias para aprobar su examen con la mejor calificación posible. Se sabía todos los hechizos habidos y por haber, y si bien su magia algunas veces podía ser inestable, Saito sabía que podía arreglárselas perfectamente y generar un milagro. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se conformaría con nada menos, y como su familiar le preocupaba no poder estar a la altura de lo que la chica necesitaba.

 _Ella está dispuesta a darlo todo,_ pensó, y por alguna razón, ese pensamiento le generó una cierta tristeza.

Saito no poseía demasiadas ambiciones, jamás lo había hecho, y suponía que eso a Louise debía molestarle sobre él. Ella tenía sueños muy claros y una férrea ambición para conseguir lo que se propusiera. Jamás se detenía hasta conseguir aquello por lo que estaba peleando, y aunque se encontrara con incontables obstáculos, su esfuerzo no disminuía.

Saito pensaba que no debía ser sencillo para ella tener que vérselas con un vago, bromista y torpe ser humano como él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no terminaba retrasándola en vez de ayudarla la mayoría de las veces?

 _Pero no quiero que eso pase hoy,_ se dijo, _necesito mostrarle que soy más de lo que piensa_. Quería demostrarle a Louise que podía ser útil para ella, que podía ayudarla a pasar su examen, y que no tenía porque tratarlo mal para requerir su ayuda. Quería probar su poder, y más que nada…quería la aprobación de Louise.

Puede que fuera increíblemente estúpido de su parte perseguir la aprobación de una chica que lo trataba como un perro, lo castigaba físicamente y repetidas veces le hacía saber lo inútil que era. Si pudiera controlar sus sentimientos, los habría mandado a volar por la ventana hacía mucho tiempo, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía cambiar lo que sentía por Louise. No podía dejar de querer complacerla, de sacarle una sonrisa y de ser su apoyo, porque solo el pensamiento de ello, lo dejaba increíblemente feliz.

De nuevo la miró de reojo, y sintió como el aliento se le cortaba en los pulmones al ver como Louise se mordía el labio delicadamente entre los dientes. Tuvo el repentino pensamiento de que le habría gustado morder ese labio él mismo…

\- ¿Tienes fiebre? – le preguntó Louise de repente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, volviendo la vista hacia los ojos de la chica.

\- Estas muy rojo… ¡diablos, más vale que no te hayas enfermado!

Ella le apuntó con un dedo, y él volvió a levantar las manos en señal de rendición. Sintió sus mejillas calientes, e intentó bajar el sonrojo intentando no pensar en Louise…y sus labios color rosa.

\- No…yo… estoy bien. Solo me dio…calor.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, ya que el auditorio no era especialmente caluroso, pero dejó pasar su comentario.

\- Bien, solo avísame si te vas a desmayar o algo.

\- No va a pasar, estoy bien...

\- De todos modos – respondió ella, volviendo a apartar la mirada – si te pasa algo bajo mi cuidado sería…malo para mí.

Saito sintió el principio de una sonrisa en su rostro, y rápidamente miró hacia otro sitio para que ella no pudiera verlo. Su nerviosismo no desapareció, pero si disminuyó considerablemente al escuchar las palabras de ella. Usualmente la chica no se molestaba por tonterías como la salud de su familiar, pero saber que se preocupaba en cierta medida por él, lo hacía querer sonreír como un idiota.

 _¿Puede que le importe?,_ se preguntó, _aunque sea un poco…_

Su línea de pensamiento se vio cortada en el momento en que Louise se puso de pie de un salto, y rápidamente comenzó a alejarse de la zona de las butacas.

\- Quédate aquí – espetó ella.

Él también se puso de pie, y sin pensar la tomó del brazo.

\- ¿Adónde vas? El examen está a punto de…

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo! – explotó la chica, quien quitó su brazo de un manotazo.

Saito suspiró y la vio alejarse. Últimamente tenía la sensación de que cada vez que miraba a Louise, ella estaba apartándose de su lado, y aquello le dolía más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Le costaba pensar que esa chica que acababa de gritarle sin razón alguna, era la misma que lo había besado tan dulcemente aquel día luego de estrellar el antiguo avión. Por supuesto, estaba consciente de que aquel beso no había sido más que una formalidad para restablecer el contrato de amo-familiar una vez más, y no un momento romántico sobre el que pudieran construir una relación. Louise ni siquiera lo había vuelto a mencionar, y ni que hablar de repetir, pero Saito quería creer que había existido una conexión entre ellos en aquel momento, que Louise había sentido algo al igual que él...

Sin embargo, considerando la escena que acababa de suceder, no podía estar tan seguro de ello. Se preguntó por enésima vez porque diablos se esforzaba en agradarle a la chica, y nuevamente no encontró respuesta alguna. ¿Es que se había golpeado la cabeza demasiadas veces desde que había aterrizado en esta tierra extraña? ¿O siempre había sido así de tonto? Prefería no saber la respuesta.

\- Tienes que cansarte algún día de eso – murmuró Kirche en su oído.

\- ¿Cansarme de qué?

Saito se movió para que hubiera más espacio entre su cuerpo y el de la pelirroja, quien se había puesto de pie, acercado sigilosamente y colocado a su espalda.

Al darse la vuelta hacia ella, su mirada se fue directamente a los pechos de la chica, pero no porque le pareciera especialmente atractiva, sino porque se distraía con aquella camisetas demasiado pequeñas que la pelirroja se empeñaba en usar. Se sentía como un idiota, pero al mismo tiempo era difícil no verse distraído.

Y ella lo sabía, razón por la cual se echó más hacia él, y juntó sus pechos para que desbordaran un poco más por su camiseta.

\- ¿No es obvio? De esa actitud de niña malcriada que tiene tu ama – contestó Kirche con una pequeña sonrisa – tiene que ser molesto ser insultado todo el tiempo.

Lo era, pero no pensaba discutirlo con ella. Kirche era una de las personas que más molestaban a Louise con su apodo, y no quería darle más razones para burlarse de la chica.

\- No lo dice en serio – respondió él, en un gesto sin importancia – es una broma entre los dos.

\- ¿Broma, eh? De alguna forma creo que no te debe parecer muy gracioso.

Saito frunció el ceño, y se alejó un par de pasos.

\- Debería ir a buscar a Louise, el examen está a punto de comenzar…

\- Oh, si claro, por supuesto, corre a buscar a Zero – respondió ella, echándose hacia atrás y acentuando sus caderas– no querríamos empezar ninguna prueba sin la posibilidad de que esa chica nos saque volando a todos por los aires.

\- Eso no va a pasar – contraatacó él, y cerró sus manos en puños – estaré a su lado y no dejaré que nada malo pase.

Ella se puso de pie, y pasó un dedo por su brazo. Saito tembló sin poder contenerse y de nuevo se vio a si mismo bajando la mirada hasta los pechos de la chica.

 _Idiota,_ se dijo.

\- ¿Todo el tiempo estarás a su lado? Es una pena…yo pensaba buscarte por un rato…

Con aquellas últimas palabras, Kirche le sonrió de la forma más seductora que Saito había visto en su vida y le guiñó un ojo. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con Tabitha, antes de que Saito pudiera siquiera pensar en una respuesta.

 _Buscarte por un rato…_

Saito consideró aquellas palabras y se dijo que definitivamente, de haber estado en su propio tiempo, y no demasiado ocupado persiguiendo a una maga con pelo rosa, habría caído como un idiota enamorado de una chica como Kirche. Después de todo, poseía todas las cualidades de lo que representaba una chica ideal: atractiva, seductora y le daba atención. Tendría que haber estado extasiado porque una chica como ella se le acercara.

¿Entonces por qué diablos no podía sacarse a Louise de la cabeza? Ni que ella alguna vez le fuera a hablar de la misma forma, o a intentar seducirlo. No, la chica estaba ocupada intentando ser la mejor maga del mundo, y pisoteando a todos los demás, incluso los que intentaban ayudarla. ¿Por qué perdía su tiempo?

\- ¡Saito! ¿Dónde andas? ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!

Saito suspiró ante el grito de Louise, y se dijo a sí mismo que un día de esos, lograría salirse del embrujo que la chica lo había metido, y solo entonces volvería a ser un tonto corriendo detrás de faldas cortas como las de Kirche. Por el momento, sin embargo, estaba atascado con Louise…y era estúpido de su parte pensar que no lo preferiría de ninguna otra manera.

Para cuando llegó al lado de Louise, la chica parecía a punto de incendiar el auditorio en llamas. Su pelo, perfectamente peinado, parecía electrificado ahora, parándose en punta, y dándole a entender que el enojo se le estaba desbordando del cuerpo.

 _¿Qué diablos he hecho ahora?_

\- Bien, ahora que te has dignado a aparecer, podríamos ponernos en fila para hacer este maldito examen de una vez por todas – habló ella con la barbilla en alto.

\- ¡¿Yo?! Pero si has sido tú quien…

\- !¿De verdad piensas discutirme ahora?!

Saito cerró la boca, y se dijo que en verdad no era inteligente pelear a Louise cuando claramente estaba tan furiosa. Cualquiera que fuera la razón de su exabrupto, él no quería hacerlo aún más grande.

\- Solo…no hables más – dijo ella, y le dio la espalda antes de dirigirse a la fila – hoy no puedo contigo.

Saito sintió una punzada de dolor ante aquellas palabras, pero intentó no dejar que calaran muy profundo. No era extraño que Louise lo insultara, pero por alguna razón, que ella pensara que él era inútil, le era bastante insoportable. Sin decir una palabra la siguió y ambos se colocaron en la fila.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Louise**

 _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_

Aquel día parecía ir de mal en peor. Primero le explotaba a Saito por la mañana cuando lo único que había hecho él, era simplemente aparecer. Luego se había manejado para tener un pequeño ataque de pánico al pensar en el examen, y había tenido que excusarse para controlar en privado sus temblores. Y para rematar, en el momento en que estaba a punto de comenzar su examen, encontraba a Saito platicando animadamente con nada más ni nada menos que la zorra de Kirche, quien parecía más que contenta de ser observada de una manera tan…abiertamente obscena.

Louise ni siquiera quería ponerse a analizar el hecho de que se había puesto celosa, tanto por aquella mirada de Saito, como por el simple hecho de ver a su familiar en compañía de otra mujer. ¿Pero qué estaba mal en ella? Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo intentando alejar al chico, entonces ¿Por qué al final del día se sentía decepcionada o hasta dolida cuando él se relacionaba con otras personas? ¿Por qué diablos le importaba a ella?

 _Hoy no sé cómo tratarte…_

Louise fijó la vista en el suelo, y se mordió la lengua, pero ya había hablado de más. Sus palabras habían sido estúpidas, y la dejaban en un sitio aún más vulnerable que antes. ¿Qué pensaría él ahora? ¿Se daría cuenta de que ella no era más que una niña asustada de sus propios sentimientos? La mayoría de las veces no sabía cómo permanecer al lado de Saito sin sentirse abrumada por su cercanía. Pero aquel día, con los nervios a flor de piel, sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control por completo y no estaba segura que otras cosas embarazosas podrían salir de su boca si se lo permitía a sí misma.

El chico la enloquecía, sin duda, pero no se podía dejar llevar por esos estúpidos sentimientos en su interior, que no parecían aclararse, sino cada día hacerse un poco más complicados. Necesitaba archivar a Saito en su cabeza, en un lugar muy lejos, donde no pudiera romper la muralla que usaba para protegerse a sí misma, y hacer un desastre como siempre lo hacía.

No, aquel día necesitaba más que nunca mantenerse alerta y no distraerse con el chico. Fuera lo que fuera que pasara en el examen, necesitaba estar atenta en sus alrededores y en sus hechizos, porque de lo contrario…podría terminar hiriéndolo, y no quería eso por ninguna razón.

\- Pueden ir pasando uno por uno – comenzó a decir el profesor nuevamente - cuando se encuentren dentro del área del examen, simplemente esperen de pie por la señal.

Louise fue avanzando en la fila junto a Saito, hasta que llegó su turno. Una profesora junto a la fila, le entregó un orbe de luz e hizo un gesto para que continuara su camino. La chica respiró hondo y se adentro en el portal.

 _Aquí vamos,_ pensó, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

Del otro lado estaba bastante oscuro, como una habitación sin ventanas. Sin embargo, cada estudiante poseía el pequeño orbe de luz, por lo que fácilmente era distinguible donde estaba cada persona. Louise observó la cantidad de luces, y supo que la probabilidad de ser la que consiguiera encontrar la puerta sobre todas aquellas personas era de verdad muy pequeña, pero no dejó que aquello la desmoralizara. Se dijo a sí misma que haría lo imposible por pasar aquel examen con la calificación máxima. Tenía que hacerlo, porque menos que la excelencia, significaba el desastre.

\- Louise – Saito susurró entre las sombras.

La chica giró el cuello y vio al chico junto a su propio orbe de luz, intentando buscarla un par de metros lejos de ella.

\- Aquí estoy – respondió.

\- No veo nada.

Ella suspiró, y se acercó por si misma. Para llamar su atención, le tomó de la mano, e intentó no pensar en lo grande y cálida que se sentía sobre la suya.

\- Aquí estoy – repitió.

En respuesta, Saito le apretó la mano y murmuró algo que Louise no llegó a escuchar, porque una voz se elevó sobre todas las demás:

\- Ahora mismo crearemos la realidad alterna – habló una voz desde la distancia, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que todos pudieran oír – escucharán una alarma, la cual dará por comenzado el examen, y el escenario frente a ustedes cambiará por completo. Tendrán tres horas para llevar a cabo su misión, ni un minuto más.

Louise tragó saliva, y se alegró de que la habitación estuviera lo suficientemente oscura como para no ser vista fácilmente. No sabía qué clase de expresión estaba mostrando en su cara en aquel momento, pero estaba segura de que no era ninguna que denotara mucha confianza, más bien terror a fallar en el día más importante de su vida.

La verdad es que el asunto del tiempo no la dejaba tranquila en absoluto. Estaba segura que tres horas apenas sería suficiente, lo que significaba que ella y Saito tendrían que estar activos durante todo el examen para aprovechar cada minuto.

La chica sintió una gota de sudor atravesarle un lado de la cara, y se la borró rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera verla. La habría avergonzado demasiado que sus compañeros de clase notaran una quiebra en su fachada perfecta, y Louise no estaba preparada para mostrarle esa debilidad a nadie, mucho menos a Saito. Necesitaba concentrarse y dejar de lado sus estúpidas inseguridades, o su poder podría salirse de control durante el examen, y terminar haciendo algo muy estúpido de lo que se arrepentiría después.

 _No voy a dejar que eso pase,_ se dijo a sí misma, _estoy aquí para ganar._

Louise respiró hondo, y cerró sus ojos por un instante. Se imaginó su nerviosismo manifestado en una forma corpórea específica dentro de su cabeza, y se concentró hasta poder ver un objeto fácilmente identificable. Luego, lo archivó dentro de uno de sus cajones imaginarios, donde no pudiera distraerla por el momento, y a pesar de no ser mas que un tonto ejercicio mental, se sintió más tranquila.

\- Recuerden las reglas, y presten atención a sus alrededores – volvió a anunciar la voz - si en algún momento consideran que el examen está tomando un camino peligroso, y quisieran salir de la realidad alterna, solo tienen que utilizar el orbe en su mano, el cual es un comunicador que estará en directo contacto con nosotros, y los sacaremos inmediatamente de ahí. Buena suerte el día de hoy.

Louise miró una vez más su orbe de luz, y se preguntó vagamente en que clase de situación tendría que meterse para necesitar que los profesores los sacaran de allí, y reprobar. Prefirió no imaginárselo, y con cuidado, se guardó el pequeño artefacto entre los pliegues de su capa.

A su alrededor, la habitación oscura cobró vida, el suelo retumbó y una multitud de colores pasó por su línea de visión. Sintió la mano de Saito en la suya apretarse un poco más, y ella la sostuvo como si el mero contacto la anclara a la tierra.

Louise sintió una ligera sensación de mareo mientras la realidad alterna se construía, y cerró los ojos para no verse cegada por las luces. La alarma atravesó sus oídos, y aquel sonido estridente, de repente pareció hacer la situación infinitamente mas real que antes. Louise respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces, intentando concentrarse en sí misma, en su cuerpo y en los hechizos que podría usar. Estaba relativamente tranquila, flotando en un mar de colores y sonidos, cuando de repente, sintió que el suelo por fin dejaba de moverse, y le pareció que quizás la peor parte había terminado. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

Delante de Louise se extendía una cadena montañosa un tanto inestable, un campo verde, y una linde de arboles a lo lejos. Era un escenario bastante bonito, y si no fuera porque acababa de meterse voluntariamente a un examen de realidad alterna, habría pensado que aquella visión era natural.

Se dio la vuelta para observar a su espalda, y con sorpresa, vio que la mitad de los estudiantes estaban en sus rodillas en el suelo, intentando no vomitar sus desayunos. Louise se concentró para no sonreír, pero la verdad es que le estaba costando no disfrutar de aquella visión. De todas las veces que se habían burlado de ella, por fin una vez la chica sentía que era capaz de reír última, de no ser un desastre.

\- ¿Lo has visto? – preguntó ella a Saito – están todos tan…

Pero de repente, la mano sobre la suya se aflojó y se soltó como si no tuviera más fuerza. La chica se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como Saito caía al suelo pesadamente y con los ojos cerrados. El corazón de Louise se detuvo momentáneamente sobre su pecho y se sintió mareada nuevamente, mirando a su familiar inamovible sobre el pasto.

 _No, no, no, no, no…_

Louise se arrodilló al lado de su familiar, y casi tuvo miedo de buscar su pulso. Le habían asegurado que aquel examen era seguro, pero nadie tenía mucha experiencia tratando con humanos, al menos no en aquel mundo, ¿era posible que Saito hubiera tenido una mala reacción al portal dimensional?

Con terror, llevó su mano temblorosa al cuello de Saito, y esperó sin aliento durante un par de segundos.

\- Por favor – rogó ella en voz baja.

En el momento en que sintió un pulso fuerte contra sus dedos, Louise se dejó a sí misma respirar de nuevo. El chico estaba bien, inconsciente, pero no muerto, y eso era más que suficiente para tranquilizarla.

 _Mierda, no te me desmayes ahora…_

Lo sacudió ligeramente, preguntándose si no tendría que estar llamando a un profesor para que la ayudara, y entonces Saito abrió los ojos, aunque no pudo enfocarlos en nada. Louise suspiró aliviada, e intentó calmar su descontrolado corazón.

A su alrededor los alumnos se estaban levantando y comenzando a correr en todas direcciones, y Louise no quería quedarse atrás, pero dejar a Saito solo en aquel estado estaba fuera de discusión.

\- ¿Ya aprobamos? – preguntó él con voz confundida, y se sostuvo del hombro de Louise mientras intentaba levantarse.

A Louise se le enrojecieron las mejillas cuando el cuerpo de Saito estuvo mas cerca del suyo, y antes de comprender lo que estaba haciendo, lo empujó lejos de ella y se puso de pie. Saito abrió los ojos y la miró sin comprender de donde había provenido aquella reacción. Louise quiso darse un puntapié a si misma por estúpida.

\- El examen acaba de comenzar y ya estas siendo un inútil, ponte de pie y no me hagas desear haberte dejado en la escuela.

Saito frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, y eso solo la hizo sentir peor. Se puso de pie dificultosamente y se limpió la tierra de los pantalones.

\- Atrasada como siempre, ya veo – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Louise se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver a Kirche corriendo hacia las montañas. Su pelo rojo bailaba en el viento de forma hipnótica, y sus pechos enormes eran un factor de distracción que a Louise le molestaba a reventar. La chica guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer en dirección a las montañas, pero Louise supo que aquel gesto burlón no iba para ella sino para el chico a su lado. Y aquello era incluso más molesto.

Miró a Saito de reojo, y al verlo siguiendo con su mirada a la chica pelirroja, Louise sintió deseos de golpearlo con un palo.

 _Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto,_ se dijo ella. De todos modos, solo estaba mirando a una chica (una fulana, zorra y prostituta barata) así que no podía culparlo, no es como si ella tuviera algún derecho sobre él. Nunca lo había tenido, y tampoco lo deseaba. La muralla que se había creado para proteger su corazón era demasiado fuerte como para permitirse caer bajo ningún embrujo romántico estúpido de su familiar, y así le gustaban las cosas.

\- Vámonos – sentenció ella, y obligó a Saito a correr a un ritmo rápido a su lado.

Louise no estaba segura todavía sobre el camino a seguir, ya que el escenario era demasiado grande como para tener una sola opción. La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían dirigirse a la zona de los arboles, y un lago que podía verse a la distancia, por lo que Louise decidió tomar una ruta menos transitada. Se dirigió hacia las montañas, como había visto hacer a Kirche, y en el camino, tanto ella como Saito no dejaron escapar ni una palabra.

Al llegar, Louise notó unos pocos alumnos escalando para llegar a la cima de una montaña, mientras otros parecían intentar rodearla. Parecía haber alguna especie de energía extraña en el aire, como una vibración proveniente de una fuente de magia muy fuerte pero al mismo tiempo difícil de ubicar. La chica supuso que podría tratarse de una llave que estuviera cerca de su ubicación, o mejor aún…¡la puerta que la llevaría a la máxima calificación!

 _Eso es,_ se dijo a sí misma. La puerta debía estar dejando salir tanta cantidad de magia, que era imposible mantenerla toda contenida, por lo que un remanente se perdía en el aire, y cualquier mago con un mínimo de experiencia era capaz de sentir semejante poder. Era un truco para mantener a los estudiantes confundidos, pero al mismo tiempo, guiarlos muy sutilmente por el camino correcto.

Estuviera donde estuviera aquella puerta, Louise y todos los estudiantes alrededor de la montaña, estaban malditamente cerca.

\- Está todo muy silencioso ¿no? – preguntó Saito de repente.

La línea de pensamiento de Louise se vio cortada ante aquella pregunta. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta hacia su familiar antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Debería haber algún sonido en particular?

Saito lo pensó un momento.

\- No, solo... creo que es extraño que aún no nos hayamos encontrado con ninguna dificultad. Lo hace parecer un poco fácil, ¿no? Solo buscar unas llaves y una puerta.

Louise quiso señalar que ninguno de los exámenes en la escuela de magia eran fáciles, en realidad hasta podían ser bastante peligrosos si se salían de control o si algún alumno utilizaba magia de forma irresponsable.

Pero se detuvo antes de decir nada.

La verdad es que no podía refutarle el argumento a Saito, porque incluso ella misma después de pensarlo durante unos segundos le pareció una situación extraña. A su alrededor habían algunos alumnos saltando de arriba a abajo de felicidad por estar en posesión de una llave a tan temprana etapa del examen, pero Louise no había visto ningún guardián de la misma hasta el momento. No había habido enemigos, o obstáculos de ningún tipo, así que, ¿quien cuidaba de las malditas llaves?

De repente un sonido fuerte y aterrador sacudió la tierra y el suelo se movió bajo sus pies. Louise cayó al suelo de rodillas y soportó el temblor lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¡Louise, mira!

La chica levantó a tiempo la cabeza para ver como una gran cantidad de alumnos que habían intentado escalar la montaña, de repente perdían el equilibrio y comenzaban a caer al precipicio. Se escucharon gritos mientras los estudiantes caían a una muerte segura, y por un momento el horror ocupó la mente de Louise al imaginarse el desastre que se estaba desarrollando justo frente a sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de sacar el orbe de su capa y gritar a un profesor que diera por terminado el examen...cuando de repente la situación pareció darse vuelta por completo. Rápidamente los respectivos familiares de los estudiantes se pusieron manos a la obra, y ayudaron a dejar en el suelo a sus amos, sanos y salvos.

Louise respiró hondo, consciente de que estuvo a punto de presenciar un desastre, y aliviada de que no haber contactado a ningún profesor prematuramente. Saito la tomó del brazo, la levantó con cuidado, y antes de que ella pudiera alejarlo nuevamente, él se apartó como si tuviera la plaga. A Louise no le gustó la sensación de vacío que le quedó en el brazo, pero no podía quejarse. A fin de cuentas, ella le había dado a entender que no lo quería cerca.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó Saito.

Louise abrió la boca para contestar que no lo sabía, cuando de repente, de la misma montaña parecieron desprenderse pedazos de roca ante sus ojos, y empezar a rodar colina abajo. El tiempo pareció desprenderse por un fragmento de segundo, mientras todos miraban a la avalancha que se les venía encima. Una sola voz gritó en el silencio, y rompió el trance en el que todos estaban metidos:

\- ¡Corran!

Luego vino el caos.

Los alumnos corrían despavoridos en todas direcciones, algunos escapando de las rocas, otros enfrentándose cara a cara con ellas para destruirlas antes de que tocaran el suelo. Louise se preguntó si aquello era parte de algún reto en particular…o si solo era una distracción en su búsqueda de la puerta. Eligió la segunda opción, y enseguida tomó a Saito del brazo, alejándose de la muchedumbre.

\- Esta es nuestra oportunidad, tenemos que buscar la puerta – dijo Louise en voz baja.

\- ¿Estas segura que no tenemos que acabar con eso primero? – preguntó Saito señalando la catástrofe a sus espaldas.

Louise negó con la cabeza de forma exasperada.

\- No, ¿no lo ves?, es lo que quieren que pensemos. Superar el reto de la avalancha quizás nos consiga un par de míseras llaves en recompensa, y con eso no pasaré este examen ni por asomo. Si perdemos tiempo con las malditas rocas, alguien se nos va a adelantar a encontrar la puerta y perderé.

Saito la miró sin entender, y Louise se sintió a sí misma exasperarse.

\- ¿Crees que sea la mejor idea? La puerta es solo una y son demasiados estudiantes, quizás si intentamos buscas esas llaves…

Louise enrojeció de ira esta vez, y apretó los puños. ¡¿De qué servía hablarle a Saito?! Allí estaba ella haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ser la mejor de la clase y por fin salir de su puesto como la Zero, y su familiar solo la arrastraba hacia la mediocridad. ¡¿Buscar llaves?! Si por milagro conseguía esas mil malditas llaves, conseguiría llegar a la meta, pero no en el primer puesto, y eso simplemente estaba fuera de discusión. ¿Es que él no podía comprenderlo?

\- No lo entiendes – le dijo ella con dientes apretados – no te tendría que haber traído aquí si solo vas a retrasarme.

\- No insultes solo porque estas enojada – le ladró él en respuesta – me necesitas y lo sabes.

Un nuevo rugido volvió a sacudir la tierra y Louise se convenció una vez más de que aquella avalancha era solo una distracción del verdadero objetivo: llegar a la puerta escondida a los alrededores de la montaña.

\- Las reglas dicen que como condición el familiar debe participar del examen… - comenzó a decir Saito.

\- Pero eso no significa que yo esté de acuerdo, podría hacer esto sin tu ayuda – sentenció ella cruzándose de brazos.

 _Pero, ¿que mierda estoy diciendo?_

Saito la miró con verdadera sorpresa, como si nunca se hubiera esperado la respuesta de Louise. El chico frunció el ceño y cerró las manos en puños.

\- ¿Qué no necesitas mi ayuda? – preguntó él - yo puedo…

\- ¡No, no puedes! Ese es el problema – le gritó ella en repuesta – eres un humano y no pretendas entender lo que significa ser un mago en este examen. Así que hazme un favor y ahórrate las sugerencias, yo puedo hacer esto sola.

Louise sintió que algo se quebraba en algún lugar de su interior, y quiso apretar los dientes para evitar decir más estupideces. Odiaba cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, y se odiaba a sí misma aún más por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerse a tiempo.

Pero ahora ya era muy tarde para estar arrepentida, porque el rostro de Saito mostró una expresión de dolor por una milésima de segundo, antes de enfurecerse completamente.

\- !Oh, eso piensas, perfecto entonces! – dijo él con la cara roja del enojo – yo me iré a buscar tu preciada puerta por este lado, y tú ve por ese, y asegúrate de que no nos encontremos en el medio porque me has sacado de quicio, Louise.

Saito se dio la vuelta, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta desaparecer en la distancia, y Louise estuvo a punto de seguirlo… ¿para qué? No estaba claro. Una parte de ella quería golpearlo hasta que reventara por su insolencia, otra parte quería disculparse con él por haberle dicho tantas y tantas cosas malas que él no merecía. Para su sorpresa, aquella parte era más fuerte.

¿Cómo diablos podía haberle hablado así? ¿Haberle mentido a la cara de esa forma? Ya no podía seguir ocultándose bajo el pretexto de los nervios ante el examen para justificar el trato que le daba a Saito. Él la ponía ansiosa, vulnerable y la sacaba de su zona de comodidad, la enloquecía completamente…pero no era razón para maltratarlo.

En el momento en que tendría que haber estado dedicando todo su tiempo al examen, Louise se encontró a sí misma sentándose en el suelo y mirando a la nada. Su pecho dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta, y no se movió de sitio en un buen rato.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Saito**

 _Pequeña malcriada,_ pensó Saito furioso, mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba colina abajo. No podía ver hacia atrás, sabía que si lo hacía, la chica le empezaría a gritar o a amenazar con algún hechizo que lo dejaría de por vida deformado, y él volvería a su lado como el fiel perro que sabía ser. No estaba de humor para que la situación se desviara a ese resultado, simplemente no podía soportar estar al lado de Louise, no en aquel momento al menos, cuando se sentía tan venido a menos, como una estúpida mascota maltratada.

No era extraño que la chica explotara a su alrededor, después de todo, era parte de su personalidad, y Saito quería creer que había comenzado a aceptarlo. La mayoría de las veces, Saito podía soportar sus berrinches sin sentido, más que nada por el hecho de que su estúpido cerebro intentaba convencerlo de que se veía linda enojada…

¡Pero aquel definitivamente no era uno de esos casos! Una cosa era que lo insultara, lo cual ya era bastante malo de por si, pero que le restara importancia a su rol como familiar, su único maldito propósito en ese nuevo mundo en el que se había lanzado a vivir…era simplemente doloroso.

¿No lo había intercambiado todo por ser su familiar, por protegerla? ¿No lo había dejado todo atrás por la apuesta de ser feliz junto a Louise? ¿Como podía ella tratarlo como alguien sin importancia? Saito tenía ganas de darse la vuelta, marchar hacia Louise y acribillarla con aquellas preguntas. Lo que lo detuvo, fue la certeza de que si bien sabía que podría conseguir respuestas de la chica, nunca serían las que él esperaba, porque al fin y al cabo, ella no le debía nada. Él había dejado su vida atras, él había escogido por los dos, él se había engañado a sí mismo con fantasías de un romance con Louise...ella no había dicho o hecho absolutamente nada.

De repente se sentía un estúpido, porque su decisión de dejar su mundo atrás había estado condicionada por fuertes sentimientos por la chica, y deseos de vivir a su lado incluso en un mundo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo bien. Lo había dado todo...solo para darse cuenta en aquel momento que Louise no había hecho tal cosa. Ella no había prometido o apostado nada, solo se había dejado llevar por él.

Saito se detuvo junto a una hilera de árboles y se sostuvo de un tronco mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Abrió los ojos y vio a sus pies un pequeño charco, y reflejado en él se vio a si mismo.

 _Un simple humano…,_ repitió en su cabeza las palabras de Louise, y se dio cuenta de que le habían dolido más de lo que pensaba.

Desde que había aterrizado en aquella tierra extraña, Saito había creído que sería alguien especial. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo había dicho que nunca un humano se había convertido en el familiar de una maga, y sobre todo, le habían dicho que era especial por ser el Gandalfr, con la capacidad de blandir cualquier arma y dominarla a su antojo. Se creyó los cuentos, y llegó a sentirse poderoso incluso en su situación de vasallo. Si iba a ser un esclavo, pensaba ser el mejor y más especial de todos...

Pero pensándolo mejor en aquel momento, su poder no era tan increíble como había pensado en un principio. No era un mago así que no podía hacer ningún hechizo, y por más eficiente que fuera su habilidad con las armas, de poco servía con Louise a su lado, ya que ella era más experimentada y sabía más que él de magia. La había protegido varias veces, si, pero estaba completamente seguro de que ella también podía hacerlo por si misma. Y de todos modos, si el día de mañana no tenía un arma a mano, su habilidad era inútil.

Siempre podía actuar como recipiente de la energía de Louise (que es como funciona cualquier relación de amo-familiar) pero su capacidad no era imprescindible. Técnicamente Louise podía ejercer magia sin él…y se lo acababa de dejar bastante claro. Ella al parecer no necesitaba de su ayuda.

 _No pretendas entender lo que significa ser un mago en este examen…_

Bueno, estaba claro que él no podía comprender aquello del todo porque no era un mago y nunca lo sería, pero había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse en el lugar de Louise, ¿no es verdad? Había intentado ayudarla en lo que necesitara, pero al parecer no había servido de nada en absoluto. Aún seguía siendo el mismo chico inservible que había llegado desde una tierra extraña.

La verdad es que Saito se sentía bastante inútil por si solo, no necesitaba que Louise le recordara nada. Las veces que la veía a ella o a otro estudiante practicando magia, había deseado fuertemente haber nacido mago…para estar mas cerca de ella, y no verla desde la distancia. Quería estar a su lado como un igual, no como un esclavo. Que Louise le quitara importancia a la poca utilidad que él podía proveerle, era como un filo en su pecho. Y lo peor de todo, es que ser insultado por ella no le daban ganas de dejarla a su suerte, todo lo contrario, le daba vergüenza no poder hacerlo mejor.

 _Soy tan idiota,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

De ser más inteligente, dejaría que Louise hiciera lo que quisiera hasta terminar hundiéndose sola. Pero la quería demasiado como para verla decepcionada de sí misma después.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Tu ama te perdió por el camino?

Saito se dio la vuelta y vio a Kirche acercándose a él por detrás de un árbol. Como siempre su mirada se fue directo a sus pechos, y de nuevo se sintió como un tonto por caer en la misma trampa.

\- Nos separamos para cubrir mas terreno – mintió Saito, pisando el charco para no ver más a aquel humano débil.

Kirche arqueó una ceja y se acercó lo bastante a él como para que Saito oliera su perfume.

\- ¿Y tu pequeña escapada no tiene nada que ver con cierta discusión que escuché hace un rato?

Saito frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba la gente chismosa.

\- ¿Nos estabas espiando?

\- ¿Yo? Para nada…solo me fijo en ti, Saito. Louise no tiene ningún interés para mí.

Saito tragó saliva y se sintió nervioso de pronto. Siempre parecía ponerse en situaciones abiertamente sexuales cuando no estaba al lado de Louise, y para cuando ella llegaba, siempre terminaba malinterpretándolo todo. No es que se sintiera culpable porque en realidad no eran una pareja, y por lo que parecía jamás lo serían. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que ella lo detestaba.

Pero aún así le gustaba la chica, y no tenía ningún deseo de meterse con otra.

Kirche enderezó la espalda y sus pechos parecieron hacerse aún más grandes. Saito respiró hondo, demasiado consciente de que estaban allí solos y probablemente la chica le permitiría tocarla si él lo quería.

\- ¿No tienes un examen que aprobar, Kirche? – le preguntó él, tragando saliva y mirando a todas direcciones.

\- Que dulce que te preocupes por mí, ya he encontrado algunas llaves, y mi familiar está por otra zona buscando el resto. Conseguiré las que me quedan enseguida.

Ella se acercó aún más a él, y Saito retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Kirche era demasiado seductora como estar en un mismo sitio con ella y que la mente no se le fuera por las ramas, y si algo en verdad no necesitaba Saito en ese momento, era la distracción.

\- No tienes que esforzarte tanto conmigo, Saito – le susurró Kirche, interrumpiéndolo – yo no soy como Louise.

 _Sé que no,_ se dijo en su mente.

Con alguien como Kirche, sabía que las cosas serían infinitamente más sencillas. Para empezar, la chica no lo insultaría sin razón alguna o amenazaría con algún hechizo tras un arranque de furia. Kirche le dejaría tocarla y besarla todo lo que quisiera probablemente, al menos juzgando por la forma en que lo estaba encarando en aquel momento. No le haría berrinches, no lo dejaría durmiendo afuera si se enojaba con él, no lo menospreciaría, y posiblemente después de un par de veces jugando con él, lo tiraría a un lado para buscarse a otro.

Sencillo, sin ataduras, y sin embargo...no lo emocionaba en lo más mínimo.

Por más amable y sensual que fuera la pelirroja, en el corazón de Saito había una chica menuda y testaruda a quien prefería tener apretada contra él. Una chica con cabello rosa y mirada desafiante.

Con este pensamiento en mente, intentó alejar a la pelirroja de forma amable. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta lo que estaba pasando, Kirche le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con tal fuerza, que ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

Saito se sintió momentáneamente perdido, y por un segundo llegó a creer que aquellos labios eran los de otra, quiso creerlo, pero no podía engañarse, y la alejó de sí mismo.

Saito fue a hablar, pero un sonido le distrajo, desvió la vista y por poco sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar cuando vio a Louise de pie, presenciando la escena. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y…parecían tristes. No furiosos o llenos de orgullo, como lo estaban usualmente, por extraño que pareciera, Louise estaba triste, y Saito quiso borrar esa expresión de su cara.

\- No es lo que piensas – empezó a decir, mientras sacaba a Kirche de encima de él.

Quiso explicarle que no había sido su intención terminar de esa forma, ni había sido su culpa en primer lugar. A pesar de que nunca había admitido sus sentimientos a Louise, de repente sintió la necesidad de sacar todo hacia afuera, de decirle que solo pensaba en ella, y que era la única chica en el mundo a la cual quería besar. Quiso decirle todo eso y más, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

La expresión de Louise cambió en un segundo de devastada a furiosa, y sin advertencia alguna, la chica sacó su varita y envió una explosión directamente en la dirección de Saito y Kirche.

Ambos se movieron de la colisión y lograron salir ilesos, pero Louise parecía no estar satisfecha aún, por lo que volvió a subir la varita.

\- ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?! – le gritó Kirche - ¡¿Piensas matarnos?!

La chica no contestó, simplemente dio un giro a su muñeca y lanzó otra explosión, que terminó dándole a un árbol cercano. Saito saltó fuera del camino y se apartó. No estaba claro quién de los dos era el objetivo, pero sabía que debía distraerla o la situación iba a empeorar.

\- Louise, tranquilízate.

Pero por supuesto, apenas Saito lo dijo, supo que eran las peores palabras que podrían haber salido de su boca. A las chicas no hay que decirles que se calmen. Nunca.

\- ¡¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Qué yo me tranquilice?! – gritó, mientras tiraba dos explosiones mas a su alrededor – ¡Eres tu quien se olvidó que estamos en el medio de un examen y creyó que era buena idea venir a divertirse con aquella zorra!

\- ¡Ey! – gritó Kirche desde otra posición.

Pero Louise la ignoró y sus ojos se fijaron en Saito, y solo entonces el chico se dio cuenta, que había dolor en aquellos iris rosados. La había lastimado al encontrarla con Kirche, y algo en su interior se sorprendió tanto que se quedó sin habla.

¿Significaba aquello que a Louise le importaba Saito? ¿Aunque fuera solo un poco? ¿Podía quererlo de una forma similar en la que él la quería? Empezó a sonreír sin darse cuenta, y eso debió molestarla porque empezó de nuevo con sus bombas de poder.

\- ¡Ya basta, solo déjame explicar! – rogó Saito.

Pero Louise siguió atacando de forma implacable y echando chispas por los ojos. No parecía que fuera a cansarse pronto, y Saito deseó no haberse alejado antes. Estaba intentando calmarla, cuando de repente, una de las explosiones se salió de control y disparó a lo lejos, hasta que ya no pudieron verla. Hubo un segundo de pausa, y de repente, de la zona empezaron a salir chispas multicolores.

Hubo un sonido muy fuerte y una luz blanca lo tapó todo. Lo último que escuchó Saito antes de perder el conocimiento fue la voz de Kirche gritando de terror:

\- ¡Dios mio, haz roto la puerta! ¡Haz roto la maldita puerta, Louise!


End file.
